MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE - YoonSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Yoongi tidak secerewet Namjoon, karena itu Hoseok terlihat lebih sering berbincang dengan Namjoon daripada dengannya. Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon (figuran/? : Jin) #YoonSeok


**Title: My First Kiss, My Valentine**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin #YoonSeok**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95**

 **Inspired By: "BTS - Just One Day"**

* * *

Yoongi sudah menyukai pria itu sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di gerbang SMA. Mereka sama-sama murid baru saat itu, kelas 1. "Hai, tali sepatumu belum terikat rapi," sahut pria bernama Jung Hoseok itu ketika pertama kali bertemu Min Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi membungkukan badannya dan mengikat tali sepatunya. "Kau juga angkatan pertama?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok," sahut Hoseok sambil mengajak Yoongi berjabat tangan. "Min Yoongi," sahut Yoongi sambil menjabat tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Yoongi, lalu berjalan bersama ke dalam gedung SMA itu. "Ayo~ Aku juga angkatan pertama. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ternyata mereka tidak sekelas. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi interaksi antara mereka berdua. Sampai ketika mereka naik ke kelas 2 SMA dan dipertemukan di kelas yang sama. Bahkan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Hai, Hoseok" sahut Yoongi membuka perbincangan. Hoseok menatapnya, seolah bingung mengapa pria itu mengenalnya. "Aku Min Yoongi, kau mengajakku masuk ke gedung bersama ketika hari pertama kita masuk SMA." jawab Yoongi.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak lalu berteriak kecil, "Aaaah~ Aku ingat!" Yoongi tersenyum. "Apa kabar?" tanya Hoseok.

"Baik, kau?"

"Aku? Hmmmm... Seperti biasa, aku selalu semangat, hahaha..."

Memang benar, Hoseok selalu bersemangat. Setelah kejadian di gerbang saat itu, Yoongi sering memperhatikan Hoseok setiap jam istirahat atau setiap ada kegiatan kelas yang bersamaan.

Hoseok memang periang dan mudah bergaul. Yoongi ingat, Hoseok sempat sangat dekat dengan teman sekelas Hoseok yang bernama Namjoon. Yoongi sangat iri dengan kedekatan mereka, ingin rasanya Yoongi ada di posisi Namjoon saat itu.

Dan kini mereka duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Namjoon beda kelas dengan mereka berdua. " _Ini kesempatanku!_ " sahut Yoongi dalam hati.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Yoongi mulai dekat dengan Hoseok, hanya saja beberapa kali ketika Hoseok dan Yoongi makan siang bersama, Namjoon juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka di kantin.

Yoongi tidak secerewet Namjoon, karena itu Hoseok terlihat lebih sering berbincang dengan Namjoon daripada dengannya.

Suatu sore, Yoongi dan Hoseok mendapat tugas membersihkan kelas sepulang jam sekolah. Piket bergilir. Suasana sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kelas.

"Valentine akan segera datang~" sahut Hoseok sambil menyapu lantai kelas.

"Ah, benar! Sekarang sudah bulan februari" sahut Yoongi sambil menghapus papan tulis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hari valentine, Yoongi?"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak ada rencana?" Hoseok menyahut karena Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"Uhmmmm.. Aku rasa iya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Piket membersihkan kelas sore itu cukup menyenangkan untuk kedua pria itu. Sesekali mereka bermain-main dengan alat kebersihan yang ada.

Ketika mereka berdua mengepel lantai kelas, beberapa kali mereka saling memukul alat pel seolah sedang bertarung dengan tongkat senjata.

Setelah semua tugas selesai dikerjakan, mereka memutuskan makan ramyun di rumah makan dekat sekolah.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan dulu Yoongi~"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tentu saja senang mendengar ajakan pria yang disukainya itu.

Mereka berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal ketika berada di rumah makan itu. Tentu saja Hoseok yang banyak bicara, Yoongi hanya menambahkan beberapa kata, atau menjawab singkat pertanyaan Hoseok.

Karena arah rumah mereka berbeda, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah di depan rumah makan.

"Sampai besok, Min Yoongiiiiii~" Hoseok melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dalam hatinya ia tengah tersenyum melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah manis Hoseok.

Malam itu Yoongi tidak bisa tertidur mengingat moment-moment bersama Hoseok sepanjang hari itu.

If only I had just one day  
I want to peacefully fall asleep  
intoxicated with your sweet scent  
If there's a chance in my busy schedule  
I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes  
I like that, your long, straight hair  
Your breathtaking neck when you  
put it up and the strands that fall out  
Wherever we go, my handbag is your waist  
Yo ma honey, whenever I see you,  
I run out of breath

Lirik itu terlintas di benaknya. Salah satu lagu kesukaan Yoongi.

 _Like the streets of Myungdong,  
our BGM is the sound of breathing  
Your voice when you say my name  
I wanna be locked in you and swim in you,  
I want to know you more. An explorer  
venturing through your deep forest of mystery  
I appreciate the masterpiece that is you  
because your existence alone is art  
I imagine this all night every day  
because it's a meaningless dream anyway_

Setelah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Hoseok, ia seringkali menyetel lagu itu di kamarnya sambil membayangkan seandainya ia bisa bersama Hoseok, even just one day.

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
A party party with only you_

Malam itu dilalui Yoongi dengan senyuman di balik selimutnya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa tertidur mengingat betapa manisnya senyuman Hoseok sepanjang hari itu.

Hari-hari terus berlalu begitu cepat. Dan walaupun di dalam kelas Yoongi bisa menikmati saat-saat berharganya bersama Hoseok, namun setiap istirahat ia harus membagi Hoseok dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon berusaha mengajak Yoongi berbicara, namun seperti biasa, Yoongi hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Hingga sore itu tiba. Tanggal 12 februari, 2 hari menjelang valentine. Hoseok datang ke depan rumah Yoongi pukul 7 malam.

Hoseok menangis di telepon, meminta Yoongi keluar dan menemaninya. Yoongi terkejut, ia langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

Hoseok berdiri disana, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang bersinar. Yoongi terkejut melihatnya. Ia pun menarik tangan Hoseok dan membawanya ke taman dekat rumahnya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi di taman itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi, masih belum mengerti keadaan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Yoongi aaaaa~ Namjoon... Namjoon... Namjoonieeeee~" jawab Hoseok, masih sambil menangis.

"Namjoon? Kenapa dia?"

"Aku... Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Namjoon... Tapi... Tapi ia menolaknya... Ia bilang ia sudah berkencan dengan Jin hyeong, anak kelas 3 yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya itu..."

Yoongi terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hoseok. Bukan terkejut karena Namjoon berpacaran dengan kakak kelas, tapi terkejut karena ternyata Hoseok mencintai Namjoon.

Hati kecil Yoongi sedikit terluka. Tidak, bukan sedikit. Terluka, sangat terluka. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, bahkan rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis bersama Hoseok.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia bersyukur karena Hoseok mencarinya ketika Hoseok terluka. Setidaknya Yoongi sedikit berarti di mata Hoseok.

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia teringat sebuah cerita yang lucu, dan ia menceritakannya kepada Hoseok.

Di luar dugaan, Hoseok tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar cerita Yoongi. Air mata itu masih membasahi pipi Hoseok, namun wajahnya sudah tidak semuram tadi. " _Syukurlah keadaannya sudah membaik_ " sahut Yoongi dalam hati.

Setelah Hoseok bisa menghentikan tangisnya dengan sempurna, ia menatap Yoongi.

"Terima kasih banyak Yoongi, terima kasih mau mendengarkan ceritaku... Terima kasih sudah menghibur dan menemaniku."

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mereka pun memutuskan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Esoknya, Namjoon datang ke kelas Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk menyapa, namun Hoseok tidak mau menemuinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa kau harus kembali ke kelasmu" sahut Yoongi ketika ia menghampiri Namjoon yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi. "Katakan pada Hoseok, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bagiku, ia benar-benar sahabat terbaikku..." Lalu Namjoon kembali ke kelasnya.

Yoongi menyampaikan pesan itu kepada Hoseok. Hoseok hanya mengangguk sambil termenung. Yoongi mengeluarkan permen coklat dari sakunya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Yoongi kepada Hoseok yang sedang termenung. Hoseok mengambil permen itu. "Gumawo, Yoongi yaaaa~" Hoseok berusaha tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, Hoseok dan Yoongi kembali bertugas piket membersihkan kelas.

"Hoseok a~ Kau ingat pertanyaanmu dulu? Apa yang akan kulakukan di hari valentine?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Iya, aku ingat.. Kenapa?"

Yoongi memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada Hoseok. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan di hari valentine besok. Karena besok hari sabtu dan kita libur, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Apakah kau mau menemaniku besok?"

Hoseok tercengang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi itu.

"Just one day... Aku ingin berkencan denganmu, walau itu hanya satu hari saja..." sahut Yoongi sambil menarik nafas, memberanikan dirinya mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku... Uhm... Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kau menegurku di depan gerbang waktu itu... Dan aku terus memperhatikanmu walau kita... Uhmmm... Tidak sekelas..."

Hoseok masih tercengang. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya separuh terbuka.

"Kemarin, saat aku mengetahui ternyata kau menyukai Namjoon, hatiku sakit..."

"Maaf..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa... Toh aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu... Tapi bisakah kali ini kau mengabulkan keinginanku? Satu hariiii sajaaaa.. Just one day... Besok, di hari valentine... Berkencanlah denganku."

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, nanti malam akan kujawab, bagaimana?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berharap pernyataan cintaku ini menjadi beban untukmu, Hoseok a~ Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya, itu saja... Aku bahkan tidak berharap lebih."

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku kalau kemarin tanpa sengaja aku menyakiti perasaanmu..."

Yoongi menepuk bahu Hoseok, menandakan ia baik-baik saja. "Ayo saatnya pulang~" sahut Yoongi sambil memakai tas ranselnya.

Malam itu, Yoongi mengirimkan mp3 lagu itu kepada Hoseok via chat.

 _Yeah yeah  
Yeah just one, day one night _

_If only I had just one day  
I want to peacefully fall asleep  
intoxicated with your sweet scent  
If there's a chance in my busy schedule  
I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes  
I like that, your long, straight hair  
Your breathtaking neck when you  
put it up and the strands that fall out  
Wherever we go, my handbag is your waist  
Yo ma honey, whenever I see you,  
I run out of breath  
Like the streets of Myungdong,  
our BGM is the sound of breathing  
Your voice when you say my name  
I wanna be locked in you and swim in you,  
I want to know you more. An explorer  
venturing through your deep forest of mystery  
I appreciate the masterpiece that is you  
because your existence alone is art  
I imagine this all night every day  
because it's a meaningless dream anyway_

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
A party party with only you_

 _If only I could do that, how nice would it be  
If only we could go anywhere  
to eat and watch a movie comfortably  
I would do anything girl  
I'm sorry, maybe I'm too rational  
But still, if you see me some day, smile  
Maybe you resent me a little or no, a lot  
I know, I couldn't look  
at you more because of my dream  
Then just give me one day,  
even if it's in my dream, just one day  
Out of all those words I had to swallow  
because of the excuse of reality  
I'll pick one and tell it to you for sure  
Let's meet when the lilies bloom  
and say goodbye when they wither  
I didn't think I'd get over you easily but  
Is it selfish of me to hope you are the same?  
I'm still lying, saying that it's all for you  
You are standing in the center of my life_

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)_

 _If you are and I are together, let's go time  
24 hours, if I could only be with you  
I'd kiss you starting from the morning  
Can't forget to grab some brunch  
I'd hold your hand and soak up the sun  
It's not over yet, in the middle of a beautiful night  
I'll confess to you, with the moon as our light  
All of these things tell me  
"If I have just one day, it's possible"_

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
I hope I can be with you for just one day  
(Do It Do It Do It)  
Having a party party with only you_

 _Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day, if I can hold your hands  
Just one day, if I can be with you  
Just one day (just one day)  
If only we can be together_

 _Can you please stay with me?_

Hoseok mendengarkan lagu yang dikirimkan oleh Yoongi itu sambil termenung, kemudian ia mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi. "OK, call... Besok pagi jemput aku jam 8 di depan rumahku ya."

Yoongi langsung berteriak sambil melompat-lompat di kamarnya setelah membaca pesan dari Hoseok.

Esoknya, tepat pukul 8 pagi Yoongi menjemput Hoseok. Hoseok terlihat sangat manis pagi itu. Dan tentu saja, Yoongi berdandan sangat keren hari itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan di rumah makan dekat rumah Hoseok.

Setelah sarapan, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film di bioskop. Di dalam gedung bioskop, ketika lampu mulai dimatikan dan film dimulai, tangan Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok sedikit tersentak kaget, namun ia membiarkan tangannya itu digenggam oleh Yoongi.

Setelah film selesai diputar, tangan Yoongi tidak juga melepas tangan Hoseok, ia justru menggandeng Hoseok keluar dari gedung bioskop itu. Tangannya melekat erat di tangan Hoseok.

Sesekali Hoseok memandangi wajah Yoongi dari samping. Yoongi tersenyum setiap ia sadar ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Hoseok.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan sangat menyenangkan seharian itu. Hoseok yang awalnya agak canggung mulai merasa rileks dengan semua perlakuan Yoongi kepadanya.

Malam pun tiba. Mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Hoseok. Saatnya bagi Yoongi untuk kembali ke alam nyata. "Just one day~" Yoongi bergumam pelan.

Hoseok terus menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkencan denganku seharian ini..." sahut Yoongi, berusaha tersenyum menutupi kekecewaannya.

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Ah! Ini..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati kepada Hoseok. "Untukmu..."

Hoseok menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Uhmmm.. Sampai jumpa hari senin... Di sekolah...Kawan..." sahut Yoongi, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok menarik tangan kanan Yoongi. Yoongi terkejut.

"Aku akan mencobanya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Berkencan denganmu..."

Mata kecil Yoongi terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kali ini mulut Yoongi terbuka agak lebar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mau?" sahut Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena Yoongi tidak paham akan ucapannya.

"Bukan hanya satu hari.. Not just one day... Aku rasa kencan kita seharian ini sangat menyenangkan... Aku akan mencobanya... Mencoba belajar mencintaimu..." Hoseok menjelaskan lebih panjang agar Yoongi mengerti.

Kali ini Yoongi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bernafas mendengar ucapan Hoseok itu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Yoongi langsung menjawab. "Tentu saja aku mau..."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Jadi mulai hari ini kita berpacaran ya~"

"Ah... Uh... Oh... Uhm..." Yoongi kikuk tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menunjukkan kebahagian dalam hatinya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi.

"Maaf, ini.. Uhmmm... Ini pertama kalinya aku berpacaran, jadi..."

Hoseok tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. " _Pantas saja ia begitu kaku, ternyata ini pertama kalinya ia berpacaran_ ," sahut Hoseok dalam hati.

"Kau menertawaiku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak... Aku rasa aku mulai tertarik olehmu... Beri aku waktu beberapa saat, aku akan melupakan Namjoon, aku berjanji..."

"Aku tidak memintamu melupakannya. Bagaimana pun ia pernah berarti di dalam hatimu. Aku hanya berharap, kau bisa menyukaiku, jauh daripada perasaanmu pada Namjoon...Dan akan tiba saatnya, dimana kau hanya akan mencintaiku seorang.. Hanya aku..."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Yoongi. " _Betapa bijaksananya Yoongi_ ," sahutnya lagi dalam hati.

"Iya... Aku berjanji..." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi memberanikan dirinya mendekat ke arah Hoseok, dengan penuh keberanian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok, dengan agak canggung ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hoseok.

Itu ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama dalam hidup seorang Min Yoongi. Dan itu juga adalah valentine pertamanya yang dilaluinya bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Hoseok membalas ciuman itu. Mereka saling melumat. Kedua tangan Hoseok dilingkarkannya di leher Yoongi, dan kedua tangan Yoongi memeluk erat pinggang Hoseok.

Walaupun Yoongi harus sedikit berjinjit karena tubuh Hoseok lebih tinggi sedikit darinya, namun ciuman pertamanya itu terasa sangat indah baginya.

-END-

* * *

 **Note: Udah februari nih readers, beberapa hari lagi valentine... hayo yang punya gebetan, siap2 kasih coklatnya. kalo ada yang mau kasih saya juga boleh wkwkw XD  
Lagi-lagi ini cerita iseng dibuat, 40 menit kelar, jadi maafkan kalo gaje lagi ya FF ini. Mohon dimaafkan ketidakjelasan cerita ini :)  
Refreshing bentar dari rumitnya kisah cinta "Who Is My True Love?" sekalian ngebersihin otak sejenak dari horornya "Mystery of Bangtan Village" karena sejujurnya sambil saya ngetik itu kisah misteri saya merinding juga kalo bayangin kejadiannya, walaupun mungkin buat beberapa diantara kalian ngerasa itu kisah kaga terlalu horor..**

 **Btw, thx for reading, jangan lupa reviewnya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **Reply for review:**

 **DozhilaChika : wah ada yang suka :) you are my hunny bunny cutie pie/? XD hoseok uke periang, yoongi seme pemalu/? thx for reading and liking my story /bows/ keep reading my another FF ya :)**

 **riani98 : wah saya dibilang manis/? #gagalpaham XD yoongi seme hoseok uke jarang ya? kalo dimata saya sih yoonseok itu jelas yoongi semenya wkwkw... thx for reading, makasih juga udah suka sama FF saya ini /bows/ thx for reading & review :) thx juga buat supportnya :) keep reading my another FF ya :) **

**Kaizen Katsumoto : manis dong, semanis sugar/? yoongi seme cute? kalo hoseok uke pecicilan berarti? #abaikan XD thx reviewnya, thx juga udah baca FF ini :) selamat menikmati FF saya lainnya ya :)**

 **GitARMY : kelakuan hobie emang makin hari makin nyabe XD  
**

 **summer : kyaaa makasih pujiannya XD**


End file.
